


(don't) pull me close

by renvly



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Spooning, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renvly/pseuds/renvly
Summary: Kihyun can't sleep.





	(don't) pull me close

“Tell anyone about this,” Kihyun slurs, half asleep, “and I'll kill you.”

 

Minhyuk hums, tucks his nose into the nape of the younger's neck, smiling stupidly. Kihyun knows Minhyuk won't tell anyone, only brings up his need for cuddles when they're alone and he wants to tease.

 

He isn't sure of the exact time, but he assumes they're odd hours, and thus have minimal time before their manager will come around to wake them for today's schedule. He'd been woken up to bed creaks, listened to the blankets jostling while Kihyun tossed and turned in bed before leaving to get a glass of water. He'd left the lamp on, and Minhyuk watched him, eyes half lidded and covers pulled up to his nose, as he hobbled back to bed with a glass of water, heel of his palm digging into his eye.

 

“Y'kay?” Minhyuk mumbled, and Kihyun sat on the edge of his own bed.

 

“Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up.” He sounded just as tired as Minhyuk felt.

 

“S'fine.” He rolled to his side, covers tucked under his chin. “Can't sleep?”

 

Kihyun shook his head, rubbing at his eye some more before reaching to flick the light off. Yellows shifted to cool blues and Kihyun moved to slip back under his covers again, when Minhyuk lifted his own comforter up.

 

“C'mere.” He knows Kihyun is stubborn and shy, needs someone else to make the push for him, always does. Once the offer was out, he didn't hesitate, slipping in and tucking his back against Minhyuk's stomach. Minhyuk hummed and pulled him closer, arm slipping under the dip in his waist, and Kihyun shuddered.

 

“Cold?” Kihyun exhaled a shivering breath, nodding. “Feel warm.” Minhyuk draped his arm over the smaller's waist, finding his hand and wrapping his fingers around it gently. He mindlessly toys with Kihyun's fingers, holding them and rubbing circles into his palm. “Small,” he murmurs.

 

“Y’re so fuckin’ clingy,” Kihyun grumbles, voice laced with faux venom and Minhyuk just giggles in response, plants a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. Kihyun sighs, but it's in comfort instead of annoyance like he'd want the elder to believe. “I’m serious. I'll kill you.”

 

“I won't tell,” he exhales around a smile, lacing their fingers together, and Kihyun tucks closer against Minhyuk. He hums, cheek squished against Kihyun’s shoulder blade. “Goodnight.”

 

Kihyun doesn't answer, his breathing even and deep, but Minhyuk feels pressure against his hand as the younger squeezes it in response.  _ Goodnight.  _


End file.
